


Finally  found  you  vampgender

by httpschanbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Neopronouns, Soulmates, Transphobia, Violence, enbyphobia, non-binary, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpschanbin/pseuds/httpschanbin
Summary: based  on  the  trend  “first  words  soulmate  will  say  to  you  are  on  your  wrist”Before  being  forced  to  switch  school, changbin  never  experiment  discrimination  because  vam  was  non-binary  and  uses  neopronouns. vamps  parents  always  respected  vamp, vamps  best  friends  use  neopronouns  as  well  and  vamps  last  high  school  was  full  of  open  minded  person  who  always  tried  to  respect  vamps  pronouns. But  everything  change  here, in  vamps  new  school, of  course  they’re  still  good  person  in  this  high  school  but  not  so  much  so  vam  is  forced  to  stay  alone, and  the  other  person  who  are  with  vamp  in  clas  just  laugh  at  vamps  pronouns,  and  play  at  misgendering  vamp. Five  of  them  lead  the  group  and  hurt  vamp  as  mentally  than  physically.Chan  just  moved  to  this  town  and  this  school. Moon  know  no-one  but  always  learnt  to  hide  moons  pronouns  to  people  moon  doesn’t  know  to  be  sure  anyone  won’t  hurt  moon. moons  soulmate’s  first  words  are  on  moons  wrist  since  already  two  years  but  Chan  still  didn’t  find  them  and  begin  to  lost  hope.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> hi ~ this is my first AU so it’s possibly not that good but i hope you’ll like it,, i really loved writing it ! also english ain’t my first language so it could have some spelling or grammar mistakes. i double space between each words to help everyone to read what i’m writing.
> 
> in this AU stray kids are using neopronouns so please when you want to talk about them as characters use the pronouns i’m using in this AU,, also if you have any questions about xenogender and neopronouns you can ask me those. 
> 
> TXT’ members are bullies in this fic but i really like them and i don’t think their bullies in the real life at all, it’s just for the story.
> 
> Pronouns (they’ll be reming each chapters) and ages :  
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself {18  
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself {18  
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself {18  
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term) {17  
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself {17  
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself {17  
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself {17  
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself {16
> 
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himself and are 17.  
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well  
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself
> 
> TW // this AU will be talking about bullying and must contains some violence scenes (i’ll warn chapters who’ll contains them), it  
> also deal with homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invalidation if you’re not comfortable with that don’t read,, please stay safe

Changbin take a deep breath in front of vamps new high school before get in. Last year he was fired from vamps high school because vam fought someone who kept misgendering and laugh at one of vamps friend. 

So one, vam was forced to find a new high school to finish the year and pass vamps exams. Vamps parents found one pretty quickly and not so far away of where they live. The school accepted directly to welcome changbin. 

Vam enter the school and immediately understand than this one won’t be like the previous one. Everything was more grey and less attracting. Maybe it was just because vam misses vamps previous high school and when vam’ll be adapted to this one vam will find this school as good and attractive than the last one. 

Vam doesn’t stay much longer in front of the entrance and finally get in. Vam hurries up to the assistant principal’s desk to know vamps class and get vamps schedule. On vamps way, no one look at vamp and vam begin to think than it’ll be complicated to make friends because everyone here seems to already be in a friend group.

After getting everything vam needs, vam try to find vamps class. It was a little bit difficult because vamps meeting with the assistant principal took some time and no one longer was in the hallways. When vam finally reach vamps class, vam begins to stress, it take vamp at least two minutes before knock because vam was thinking a lot about people behind the doors “and what if they don’t like me ?”, “what if they make fun of my pronouns ?”, “what if even the teacher is ineducate about neopronouns ?”. Changbin finally arrived to take on vamp and knock at the door. It’s the teacher who open it. Vam immediately feel so shy, the teacher looks scary and the class is really noisy. He whisper to the teacher than vam was the new student and at this words the teacher smiles and looked less scary. He told to the class to calm down and let changbin in. With a really small voice Changbin presents vampself to the class but didn’t talk about vamps pronouns because vam is really scared to be rejecting and bullying because of that. Vam just say to vampself than if vam has friends and they seem understanding and enough nice vam will talk about that to them. 

The teacher also present himself he’s mister Jeon. He tell changbin where vam has to sit and once vam is installed he takes his lesson over. Changbin was alone on his table so he didn’t talk to anyone but when the bell rings and the teacher left, the person in front of vamp turn themselves around. 

“Hi, im Yeonjun !”

Changbin smiles shyly to him but didn’t answer back, Yeonjun already know vamps name. 

“Did you already meet you soulmate ?” 

It was Yeonjun's first question. And it was pretty normal, once you have you’re tattoo at 16 everyone around you ask if you know your significant other and what’s their first words. A little “no” goes out from changbin’s mouth.

“I personally did !  
-That’s great ! Do you like them ?  
-No.... She uses this stupid neopronouns.  
-What’s the problem with that ?”

Changbin starts to shake. Vam knew this class wouldn’t be open minded.

“How are we suppose to use them ? And why you just don’t use she or he pronouns. Oh my god, people who use neopronouns are stupid. Moving on by that, what’s her first words ?  
-How do you know it’ll be a girl ?  
-You’re a man, your significant other will obviously be a girl duh.”

Chanbin shuts vamps mouth

“So, can i see your wrist ?”

Changbin didn’t have time to reply than Yeonjun took vamps wrist in his hands. 

“What does that mean ‘i finally find you vampgender’ ?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns :  
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself   
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself   
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself   
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term)   
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself   
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself   
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself   
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself   
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himself.  
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well  
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself 
> 
> TW // this AU deal with bullying, violence, homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invalidation

Changbin doesn’t answer, vam is genuinely scared by the boy in front of him. So vam say nothing, just vamps hand which begin to shake inside yeonjun’s one. Yeonjun even starts to squeeze changbin’s wrist between his fingers. 

“Does your silence mean than you are another gender ?” 

As before, changbin is too scared to even say a word and Yeonjun grips vamps arm harder. 

“Does that mean you use neopronouns ? You actually look stupid but you also are.” 

Changbin begin to struggle against Yeonjun’s grip. Fortunately the next teacher arrive in class and the boy has to turn around and let vamp go. Changbin try to calm down vampself during the whole class but it is really complicated since Yeonjun’s is just right there and at anytime he can turn around and insult Changbin. Vam takes vamps time to put vamps stuffs in vamps bag to be sure than Yeonjun isn’t waiting for vamp at the door, so vam was the last person to get out of the room. Luckily no one is waiting for vamp. He hurry up to the toilet to pass vamps all break there, vam was to scared of someone who’ll get to vamp and insult or agress vamp because of vamps pronouns. The ring bells unfortunatly too quickly and changbin has to go back in class. In this second class, vam get immediatly the fastest possible from Yeonjun. The next classes is in the same room so that means they won’t change places and Changbin can stay away from the boy. 

The last bell of the morning finally rings and all student get out the room to go to the cafetaria. On his way he bumped into someone. Vam is really scared at the beginning but when vam realize than it wasn’t Yeonjun, vam starts again to breathe. 

“I’m sorry i didn’t see you.  
-It’s okay.” 

This person seems nice and because changbin was totally alone vam ask to them. 

“Sorry if i am bothering you but i am new and i don’t know any so can i stay with you to eat ?  
-Of course ! I’m waiting for my best friend actually so when she’ll get there we can go eat.  
-Thank you very much. for the first time of the day changbin smiles truly. I’m changbin by the way.  
-And i am Byung-Jae.” 

The guy in front of him smile to vamp in return. His best friend didn’t take that much to get to them and directly agree for changbin to stay with them. Her name is Alexa and she directly say to changbin than vam can gender them as a woman but she’s more comfortable with she / them. At them words, changbin’s heart melt and vam immediatly feel more comfortable with the two of them. So when vam heard their pronouns, vam couldn’t help but smile and let them know about vamps. Byung-Jae and Alexa smile to vamp and are really respectful toward vamps pronouns. 

“Alexa, i didn’t ask that earlier but are you Yeonjun’s soulmate ? He’s in my class and told me about his soulmate who use neopronouns.” 

When vam say that vamps two new friends open their eyes wide. 

“Tell me than he doesn’t know your pronouns, Alexa looked terrified.  
-He discovered them even if i didn’t wanna say him those.  
-Did he say something ?  
-Just than i was stupid. After that he didn’t come back to me.  
-Please stay safe, this guy is homophobic and transphobic don’t stay with him for too long.” 

Changbin doesn’t answer to them but nod vamps head. Vam already understood that earlier. Vam doesn’t know why the both of them look that terrified of Yeonjun but doesn’t want to ask, it’s probably personal. 

They finally get to the cafetaria and luckily they were not a lot of person waiting to eat. While waiting, they get to know each other. Changbin learned than Alexa and Byung-Jae are friends since prinary school and than they are neighbor. Changbin, vamp, talked about vamps previous school and about vamps best friends who also use neopronouns. Alexa was genuinely happy for vamp than vam has good friends and she also wants to meet them because she doesn’t know anyone who use neopronouns exept herself and changbin. Vam promises than when vam will see vamps best friends vam will talk about them and try to organize a meeting. When it was finally their time to eat, they don’t have a lot of time left so they have to rush if they don’t wanna be late in class. Changbin was sad than vam doesn’t have any commun classes with these two but they’ll get to see each others during breaks and in that case changbin doesn’t have to hide vampself in the toilets to protect vampself from any homophobic person of vamps class. 

To be in class in time, changbin have to run in the hallways. Fortunately the teacher wasn’t there yet and he get to chose where to sit when they all get in the room. During the afternoon they change room for each hour but changbin got lucky and always find a way to be the fastest away from Yeonjun. 

After the day, he send a text to vamps best friend to know if they can see each others tonight. Once agian in the day changbin got lucky and all vamps best friends were free to spend time together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns :
> 
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself   
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself   
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself   
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term)   
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself   
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself   
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself   
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself 
> 
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himsel.  
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well   
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself 
> 
> TW // this AU deals with bullying, violence, homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invalidation.

They chose a coffee shop next to changbin’s previous school to meet. Since changbin is the only one in another high school, vam is the last one to get there. When they all smile to vamp, vam realise how much he has missed them today. It was maybe only two days since the last time they saw each other but having school without them is different. Since vam is the last one, vamps friends already ordered something for vamp : a big latte with some whipped cream. Changbin sit next to vamps oldest friend, thank everyone and drink a little bit of vamp coffee. They all ask him about vamps first day so changbin talk about Alexa and Byung-Jae. Vam doesn’t want to worried vamps friends so vam doesn’t talk about Yeonjun His best friends accept directly to meet changbin’s two new friends. 

They spend at least two hours before go back home. Changbin and Hyunjin who are neighbours walk back together and the rest of their friends take another direction. 

“So since the last time, did anything happen with seungmin ?” 

Changbin asks directly. The pretty girl next to vamp blushes. Hyunjin has a crush on Seungmin since a long time and because changbin was their closest friend they decided to talk about this to vamp. 

“Nothing happened. I could say than we hug multiples times today but since we’re already close that’s not new. 

-Do you feel like talking with xem about your crush or you’ll continue to keep that to yourself ? 

-For now on i prefer keeping that to myself but maybe i’ll try to tell xem during the year.” 

Changbin and Hyunjin’s houses were just next to the coffee spot so they get there pretty quickly. They hug each other tightly before get in their respective homes. Changbin kiss vamps parents on the cheek and get in vamps room to do some homework. Vam hasn’t got a lot to do but vam has lesson to catch because in this school and the previous one, teachers didn’t do all the classes in the same order so there some things he didn’t do before. 

The next day, vamps alarm clock doesn’t ring so vam had to run on vamps way to school. Vam wasn’t late but vam hadn’t got time to eat this morning so vamps stomach did a lot of noise during lessons. Vamps classmates laugh at that. Like the day before, for the two first classes of the day, vam doesn’t change of room. During the two classes, no one talk with vamp but vam doesn’t hate that at all, vam is more introverted. 

The next class was history, and changbin loves history. Vam loves learning about everything that happened before and all human’s past mistakes to avoid re-doing them. During the break, vam try to find Alexa and Sungjae but vam just find them at the end of the pause so they couldn’t spend a lot of time together. They just plan to meet bin front of the school at midday to go out to eat. 

The two last classes of the morning were very long, it was a subject that changbin doesn’t like : sciences. But since changbin is thinking about vamps meeting with vamps friend it was okay. At the end of the lesson, vam put all vamps stuffs faulty in vamps bag and is in the first ones to leave the room. Vam rushes to find vamps friends and is the first of the three to get at their meeting point. The two others get there pretty quick and they get into a cafe to eat a little cake and drink something. Vam tell them about the meeting with vamps friends and they all exchange their phone numbers and social media to organise the outing. 

Changbin’s afternoon doesn’t last a long time, vam just has two classes, so vam get home early and does vamps homework directly to go out after. Vam spend a little time by vampself, vam does some shopping -vam doesn’t buy anything- and after vam decided to surprise vamps friends by waiting for them in front of their high school. The youngest was the first one to get out and the first one to notice changbin. Fox rush into fox older friend to hug vamp tightly. The rest of their besties arrives quickly and are very surprised but still happy by changbin’s presence. They after decided to go at Felix, Minho and Hyunjin’s dance studio to spend time together and all dance and sing since they didn’t done that for a little. They all had a lot of fun but it didn’t last very long -maybe an hour- because changbin’s friend had homework to do. 

Like yesterday changbin and hyunjin come home together and the youngest spend all this time together to talk vamp about Seungmin. Changbin couldn’t help just laugh but vam is really happy for them to be in love with such a nice person. 

Changbin’s first week at school was pretty good except vamps first conversation with Yeonjun. Vam ate with vamps new friends everyday the only vam was a little sad of is that vam can’t spend as much time as earlier with vamps besties in that case vam miss them a lot, even if they talk by phone everyday. And also the fact than vam can’t spend all vamps break with Alexa and Byung-Jae since they aren’t in the same class and it’s always very hard to find them in 10 minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns :  
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself   
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself   
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself   
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term)   
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself   
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself   
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself   
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself 
> 
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himself  
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well  
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself 
> 
> TW // this AU deals with bullying, violence, homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invalidation
> 
> This chapter is longer than the others because i couldn't write a good chapter 4 so i had to stick what i wrote for this 4th chapter and the chapter 3.  
> enjoy :D

This is now changbin’s second week in vamps new high school, and since Yeonjun or anyone else in vamps class come to vamp to invalidate vamp, vam isn’t that scared of this class anymore. Of course vam is still a little bit worried about that and everything other people in vamps class can say but not as scared as the first week. 

Today, vamps alarm ring so on vam isn’t late to go at school. Unfortunately, vam is in the last one to get into the room so vam has to sit next to one of Yeonjun’s friend. Or someone vam assume is a friend of Yeonjun, vam often see this person with the first one. This person smiles toward vamp and reveal two dimples. Changbin directly find them more cute and less scary but stay on vamps guard because vam doesn’t know this person and how they could react to vamp and what they could say about vamps identity. 

During the lesson the two of them but between the two classes where they have to stay in class. The person next to vamp look at vamp again and smile again, but this smile isn’t kind like the first one, it’s a scray one, the smile than a person has before hurt you. Changbin doesn’t want to let the person next to vamp than he’s scared of them so vam looks away. 

“Yeonjun said me about your... distinctive characteristic.” 

The person next to vamp say that with a really soft and quiet voice. It’s something who scared changbin even more : this person could hurt vamp and doesn’t regret anything at all and even take pleasure to do that, because this person doesn’t seem to feel anything. The person offer vamp a last creepy smile and turn around to look the teacher enter the room and repeat ‘good morning’ to her with the rest of the students. 

During the second class of the day, vamps classmate didn’t talk to vamp at all, but when the ring bells, they put a hand on vamps arm to prevent changbin from put vamps stuffs aside and avoid him to leave quickly the room. 

“Please stop trying to get the attention on you, Yeonjun, i, and our friends are the leader of this class, and also, your pronouns just to catch the attention of people, this is so stupid. You could chose another thing to bring everyone’s attention up to you than looking dumb.” 

It was only the second time than someone was irrespectful toward vamps pronouns –the first time was vamps meeting with Yeonjun- and it hurts so badly to be discriminate because of our identity. Changbin never hurt someone by that, vam is just comfortable with vamps gender and pronouns and no one can tell vamp to use these pronouns or others. Before vam could say something, the other person left the room and let vamp alone. Vam quickly put all vamps things in vamp bag with anger and slam the door while going out of the class. Vam doesn’t search vamps friends this time and directly go in front of the door of vamps next class room. 

The teacher reach there fastly and open the door. Changbin, still pretty angry go to a place in the back of the room and smiles when vam sees Yeonjun and his friends going far from where vam is sitting. 

At midday, vam quickly leave the room and joins vamps two friends in front of the entrance of the school. Alexa and Byung-Jae immediately notice than changbin was upset so vam has to explain them what happened earlier. They are very concerned by that and offer to pay for changbin’s meal to help vamp get better. Vam accepts the offer after a lot of request from the two even if vam was embarassed. 

Changbin hesitated to go home directly after eating but vam say to vampself than if vam doesn’t come at school this afternoon, it makes Yeonjun and his friends right and vam doesn’t wanna let them win. So vam came back. It was a bit complicated because vam doesn’t feel very comfortable but vam could stay in class all the afternoon, and didn’t need to go to the nurse. 

On vamp way home, vam find Hyunjin and they walk together. Hyunjin also directly notice than something made changbin mad and they ask the same question than Alexa and Byung-Jae earlier. 

“Did something happen at school today ?” 

Changbin doesn’t know how to lie and doesn’t wanna lie to vamp closest friend so vam tell them everything. About Yeonjun the first day and than vam doesn’t wanna disturb them because it was not a big deal and about what happened today in class. The girl next to vamp frowns, no one can hurst their best friends. 

“Please, next time something like that happen to you, tell us immediately. I don’t want you to be alone face to that. Will you tell everyone what’s going on in you school, or do you want me to do so ?  
-I’ll tell the enbys later in our groupchat. “ 

Hyunjin smiles to vamp and take vamp hand in theirs to let vamp know than they’re here for vamp. 

After get in their respective houses, changbin take a snack and does vamps homework. Vam send a message to vamps friends and promise them than vam’ll talk to them if people in vamps class continue insulting and laughing at vamp. 

The day after is the day than changbin understand than people in vamps class won’t stop laughing at him. When vam arrive in class, everyone begin to laugh and show vamp by their fingers. Later, a boy in vamps class jostle vamp on purpose. Then Yeonjun was move next to vamp by the teacher because he couldn’t stop talking with his classmate. He did nothing to changbin this time except remind vamp than he will continue to laugh at vamps pronouns. Make all the class laugh at vamp was the first move but changbin knows it won’t be the last and the worst. 

The following day, another of Yeonjun’s friends come at vamp to say than vam was ridiculous and vam wasn’t a vampire and vam has to stop dreaming and being such a child. 

The next day again is the worst. It was the first big move of the band. During the break, five boys stops vamp to leave the room, they were surrounded vamp. They didn’t touch vamp but they were yelling at vamp and insulting vamp without stopping during even 10 seconds. They didn’t spend the whole pause to scream and left before the ring bells but it was still too much and changbin left the class vamps whole body shaking. Vam try to go in class for the third hour of the day but vam felt really bad and uncomfortable so vam didn’t go in class for the last hour and spend the whole time at the nurse’s office. Vam directly left the school after the last bell, today was Wednesday so on vam didn’t have to go back at school after eating. 

Vam already plan to meet vamps best friends this afternoon and vam knows than vamps friends were the solution to make vamp feel better. Vam waited for hyunjin in front of their houses and they joins their besties at the park. Changbin immediately rush to vamps youngest friend to hug fox because the youngest give the best hugs and always cheer vamp up. Jeongin strokes vamps hair and all vamps friends try to make vamp smile because of vam said yesterday. Vam hesitated to tell them about this morning but didn’t do it because vam didn’t wanna to worry vamps friends even more. 

Thursday, things were calmer, except one guys of vamps class who bump on vamp on purpose. And almost everyday, changbin was belittled by vamps classmates especially by Yeonjun and his closest friends. But at least, no one touch vamp. 

Even if vam trust vamps friends, vam really doesn’t want to bother them with vamps problem so vam doesn’t talk about it to vamps besties and not even Hyunjin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns :  
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself   
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself   
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself   
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term)   
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself   
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself   
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself   
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself 
> 
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himself 
> 
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well   
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself 
> 
> TW // this AU deals will bullying, violence, homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invadilation. 
> 
> I'm not really proud of this chapter but it was all i could write (please tell me it isn't that bad [cries] )  
> Also it isn't that long i think but i had to cut there sorry :((
> 
> It's the first chan apparition enjoy ~~

Chan finally arrived in this new town. The journey was pretty long and now moon is here, moon still have to deal with all his packages. Moon booked an hotel room earlier in the day to have a place to sleep tonight because moon hasn’t got anything for moons home yet. 

It was quite complicated to find the hotel since moon doesn’t know the city but it was still pretty okay. When Chan arrives in the hotel moon was positively surprised by the place. The price was not that expensive for a place that beautiful. If Chan wasn’t the one who paid and book the room, moon wouldn’t believe the person who did it whan they told moon the cost. 

Moon directly go shower when moon arrives in moons bedroom. Moon changes clothes and go outside to eat. Moon found a pretty cheap restaurant just near the hotel and eat ramyeon there. 

The next morning, moon wake up early to find moons new appartment and be there when moving van with all moons stuffs will arrive. Chan had to engage some people to help moon because the place where moon live is quite away from moons previous town so moon couldn’t ask moons friends and also, moon doesn’t know anyone in this city so moon couldn’t ask anyone else and it’ll be way too long and difficult to do this by moonself. 

It took moon two days to be all settle up and be ready to go at moon new school. Barly arrived at high-school, moon rush moonself to go at the assistant principal office and go in class. Of course they were no one moon knows. The teacher placed moon at the second row between two person. The first one next to moon was a girl and she looked quite nice and the second one a boy. The girl next to moon offer moon a big smile and tell moon than she’ll share the lesson and everything moon missed later during the lunch break. Chan smile in return and concentrate moonself on the class. 

The lunch break comes quickly and moons two new friends tell moon than they’ll wait someone in front of the school before going eat somewhere. This person arrives quickly and smile. Chan find them really beautiful at first sight. This person is pretty small but still muscly, and also they have a beautiful smile. Chan directly wants to take them in moons arms and no letter let them going far away from moon. The two person next to moon smile brightly to them and take their hands before introduce them to Chan. 

“Chan, this is Changbin, our friend, and Changbin, this is Chan, it’s a new student, moon arrives this morning. By the way, you too use neopronouns so i'm pretty sure you’ll be good friends !   
-I didn’t think about that earlier when you talked about introduce these two but you’re a 100% right Alex !” 

The smaller next to moon smiles shyly and blush a little. 

“You too :) i use vam / vamp pronouns what about you ?” 

Chan opens moons eyes wide and take vamps hand in moons. 

“I finally find you vampgender.” 

Sparkles appear in changbin’s eyes and vam squeeze Chan’s hand in vamps. 

“You don’t know how much i searched you and i really thought i'll never find you.  
-I have to admit than i wasn’t really helping you, i really wasn’t searching for you. Finding my soulmate wasn’t the most important thing in my life.   
-It’s okay, as long as now we’re together.” 

Changbin averts vamps eyes and look at vamps two friends. Vam smiles to them and they all leave school to go eat. During the meal, they all speak together and Byung-Jae and Alexa give to Chan everything moon missed. Chan and Changbin plan to see each other after school and they all go back in class. Changbin is a little bit jealous, after all they are in the same class and vam is the only one alone, and more, vam is in a class where no one loves vamp. 

As soon as vam arrives in class, vam go sit at the back row all alone and take vamps phone to text vamps best friends. Vam tell them than vam finally finds vamps soulmates and than this soulamate also use neopronouns and than vam’ll see moon after class and than vam want to present moon to them. 

Today was a pretty good day for Changbin, everyone in vamps class ignored vamp, vam found vamps soulmate and vam organize a meeting between vamps closest friends, vamps new friends and vamps soulmate. 

Changbin meet up with Chan in front of the school and both of them decide to go in a coffee spot to talk and get to know each other. 

They sit together at a table at the bottom of the hall after ordering their drinks and Chan is the first one to talk. 

“I actually have a lot of things to say to you.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns :
> 
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself   
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself   
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself  
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term)   
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself   
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself   
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself   
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself 
> 
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himself and are 17.   
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well   
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself 
> 
> TW // this AU deals with bullying, violence, homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invalidation
> 
> !! this chapter is about Chan's past and deals with bullying !! 
> 
> btw i'm sorry for the slow update it's just than these days i'm really slow at writing too but hope you still like the story :)

Changbin raise vamps eyes to meet Chan’s owns. 

“I’m listening. And you know you can tell me everything you want i'll never judge you.   
-You know, when i said earlier today than i was really searching for my soulmate, kit wasn’t a lie, i really needed to find them.   
-Can i know why ?” 

Chan blushed but start talking. 

“If it was that important for me it’s because i really needed to leave the town the earliest possible. It was a city where i felt so uncomfortable and unsafe since i had some problem at middle school. So, as soon as i had my tattoo, i began to search my significant other and began to work to earn money and be able to leave the town as soon as possible with my most important person.   
-Can i ask you what happened in secondary school or is it too personal ?   
-I got bullied in junior high because i ‘looked gay’. And i think you may know how people are in secondary school, very closed minded because they all listen to what their parents say so no one think by themselves and from one person is different everyone will harass them. So yes, people in middle school bullied me because of that. And i realize after than they were right and i liked guys but i won’t say thank to them i realized it. So as soon as i knew i was gay i wanted to get out of this town because i couldn’t be my normal safe and do my coming out because of all the people who would judge me.   
-And did you had friends in this city ?   
-Yes i made friends in high school, it was girls who weren’t in my secondary school and were open minded. It was hard to trust them but i finally could and they were the first person i told about my pronouns and my sexual orientation. They were really comprehensive and hyped me up. They always tried to respect my pronouns even if it was difficult for them at the beginning.   
-I slightly want to meet them, they seem pretty cool and nice.   
-Yes they are, but if they come here you could meet them in another case I don’t think it’ll be possible I really don’t feel comfortable with going back in my previous town.   
-Don’t worry I understand and I won’t force you to come back there.   
-Thank you.   
-By the way, I'm sorry I didn’t ask you before but I talked about you to my friends and they want to meet you.   
-I guess it’s okay ?   
-I told them about your pronouns but don’t worry they use as well neopronouns so they’re far away to judge you, it was just to be sure they won’t make any mistakes if you meet.   
-Okay...” 

Chan blushed hard because it was still a little bit complicated for moon to tell someone moons pronouns but moon knows moon can trust Changbin. 

“Who are they ? I think I could understand you were pretty alone at school and you only have Alexa and Byung-Jae.   
-They’re my closest friends, my family, the ones who saved me. They’re not at the same highschool as us because I had a little problem in my last one where they are.   
-What kind of problem ?   
-A guy in my previous high-school made fun of my best friends and misgender them so I fight him. He was expulse for a week and I was fired because I shouldn’t use violence.   
-The guys didn’t continue to misgender your friend after that ?   
-I don’t think so. They should tell me if something happened.” 

They smile to each other and finish their beverage. They exchange their phone numbers and the two of them leave the coffee shop and take different directions. On vamps way back home, Changbin meet Hyunjin and they finish the journey together. They ask vamp a lot of question about Chan but vam just respond than vam will talk about moon when they will be all together. When Changbin come back home, vam directly come to vamps mother to tell her than vam finally met vamps soulmate and that this person is really good and perfect for vamp. 

Chan, moon, live alone in this new town but it doesn’t bother moon. Moon wasn’t really close of moons parents and was alone during a pretty long period of time. Before going back to moons apartment, moon stops to a grocery shop to buy food at least for tonight. During the whole evening, moon thinks about Changbin and moons meeting with vamp. Chan really begin to throw in the towel all moons searches, but tonight moon was probably one of the happiest person on Earth. Just before sleeping, moon take moons phone to send a text to moons friends, telling them than moon finally found moons soulmate. It was already pretty late so moons buddies didn’t answer to moon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns :  
> Chan -> moon / moon / moons / moons / moonself   
> Minho -> purr / purr / purrs / purrs / purrself   
> Changbin -> vam / vamp / vamps / vamps / vampself  
> Hyunjin -> they / them / their / their / themselves (non-binary but likes fem term)  
> Jisung -> pop / boo / bops / pops / bopself  
> Felix -> star / star / stars / stars / stars / starself  
> Seungmin -> xe / xem / xer / xers / xemself   
> Jeongin -> fox / fox / foxs / foxs / foxself  
> All TXT’ members are using he / him / his / his / himself  
> Byung-jae uses he / him as well  
> AleXa uses she / them / their / their / herself
> 
> TW // this AU deal with bullying, violence, homophobia, transphobia / enbyphobia, and neopronouns invalidation
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the other and ⚠️ contains a violence scene

The next day, Changbin wake up early and without vamps alarm clock. So vam takes vamps time to get ready to school. Vam listens to some music on vamps way and go in class with a big smile. 

But all vamps happiness get away during the first pause. While vam was searching for vamps friends, Yeonjun and his friends come across vamp. They catch vamp by vamps wrist to bring vamp in the first class room they could. 

“So I think I understand you find your soulmate ? Do they really want you ? After all, you’re a stupid guy.”

Changbin furrow vamps brow. It wasn’t the first time these guys misgender vamp but each time hurt vamp more and more. The tallest boy in front of vamp push vamp and the smallest crouch to be at the same height as Changbin.

“You really think you deserve a soulmate and to be happy.”

This sentence hurt Changbin so bad. Vam never does something wrong, vam is just vampself, vam is like everyone, vam deserve love and happiness. The second shortest squat down too to have his mouth as the same height as Changbin’s ear. 

“You make me feel so pity. Look at you, so small between all of ours, it’s like if you tell us to hurt you.”

A shiver go through all vamps body. This dudes scare vamp. 

BAM

The first thump was given. It was Yeonjun, a kick in vamps leg. The squatting boy push vamp, Changbin fall on the floor and another of Yeonjun’s friends kicks vamp in the stomach. Changbin hold a pain moan back and close vamps eyes. Then ensue a punch surging. Changbin can’t even take vamps breathe. During at least ten minutes, the boys don’t stop hitting him and maybe just before the alarm they stop everything and left the place letting changbin on the floor behind them. Changbin doesn’t get the time to pick vampself up than already the next class who has lesson here get in. The first student entering the room saw vamp and directly go help vamp. They lift vamp up and carry vamp to the nursery. At midday, vam receive a message from Chan asking where vamp was. Changbin panicked a little, vam doesn’t want to worry moon but in the same time vam doesn’t want to lie to moon and also since Chan is vamps soulmate, moon will know vam is lying. So vam didn’t lie and tell moon vam was at the nurse and vam arrives in thirty seconds. Vam get up of the bed quickly, take vamps bag and go meet vamps friends and Chan. As soon as vam see them, vam notice Chan’s worried face. Moon gat to vamp when moon see vamp to hug vamp tightly and check if Changbin is okay. Moon directly notice a bruise on vamps cheeks and pout a little before kissing it softly. Chan takes vamps hand in moons and they all (with Alexa and Byung-Jae) to their regular coffee. No one asked Changbin any question, what happened was pretty obvious. Chan frowns when moon heard Changbin said than vam wanted to go back at school. Moon takes vamps hand and squeezes it. Changbin directly understood and finally decided to go back home rather than go back in class. Vam asked moon if moon wanted to get at vamps home with vamp. Chan accepted and they two get at changbin’s house.Vam offer moon a coffee and they both sit down on the couch to listen to some music and get to know each other. They talked during a long time and at 5pm when it was the end of classes, changbin send a text to vamps best-friend and neighbour to know if they want to come and meet Chan. Hyunjin answer almost immediately than they will come and Changbin stand up to prepares snacks and another hot beverage for them. Just 15 minutes later, they knock to the door and changbin open it.


End file.
